


Smile

by regionalatbest



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan hates his smile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

When they’re younger every kids goes through a phase where they don’t know how to smile. In every school picture and ever photograph from a family outing or field trip they will have this big fake smile that looks more like a frown than anything else. And most kids grow out of this when they’re ten or twelve, but Dan still hasn’t. He’s twenty two years old and is still self-conscious about how he looks when he smile. That’s why at events like VidCon or Summer in the City he doesn’t open his mouth during pictures. The fans point it out and Dan makes excuses and jokes over it but he really wished they wouldn’t. 

“I don’t get what you mean, I’ve seen you smile countless times, it never looks forced.” Phil said one evening when–after much prying–he got Dan to open up over what had been bugging him over the past few days.

“That’s because it’s different with you. I don’t have to try to smile around you because I always want to. But with other people–especially new people–it’s hard.” Dan sighed.

“Show me some pictures, it probably isn’t as bad as you think, but I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“But that’s the thing, I haven’t tried to smile for a picture in years, even looking at my old dailybooth pictures I never smiled except for when I was with you. I do that stupid side smile thing but that’s different and just yeah, it’s not important let's just drop it.”

“Well obviously it’s important to you if you’re getting so worked up over it, so it’s important to me. You say you haven’t  tried to smile in years right?” Dan nodded “maybe now you don’t have that issue, so when we go to Jack and Tom’s house tomorrow there’ll probably be some pictures taken so smile then, and I’ll make sure to get ahold of a few copies we’ll check them out. How does that sound?”

“Good I guess, I just don’t want to make a deal out of it.”

“I wouldn’t, don’t worry.” And he didn’t, the following day they went to Jack, Tom and Ciaran’s house and had a good time. Dan had his picture taken a few times and Phil made sure that he’d get a copy sent of all of them. And a few days later they were back sat on the couch with Phil’s computer between them looking at all the pictures.

“It’s not that bad, I still don’t see what you’re so worked up about.” Phil said scrolling through the pictures.

“What are you talking about? I look like I’m getting stabbed in the back in literally every one.”

“No you don’t, you look lovely.”

“You’re just saying that because you want to get laid.” Dan said, putting his head on Phil’s shoulder.

“Not, but either way, why don’t you try thinking of something happy or funny before you smile, because you really have a nice smile and it would be amazing to see it in more pictures.”

“I don’t know,” Dan mumbled into his shoulder, it’s just so much easier to not smile in pictures.

“Dan do you remember when we first started talking?” Dan hummed in response, “and do you remember how much you  hated  yourself?”

“Yeah,” Dan said tentatively.

“Well when I first figured out just how much you didn’t like yourself I made it my mission to make you see you like I do–”

“That’s so dorky,” Dan interrupted with a smile.

“Maybe, but that doesn’t make it any less true. You hated yourself back then and it caused me so much pain, and you’ve come so far since then that sometimes I forget that you can still be that way. I know you don’t see it as a big deal but it still just reminds me of that.” Dan was speechless, because he knows that Phil loves and really cared about him but he forgets just how much sometimes. “I don’t want you to feel bad over it, or like you have to change because of me, but I just want you to understand why this is so important to me.”

“I do, and I’m sorry, do you just want to drop it for the night and get some take away?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.”


End file.
